


So Honey, Take Me By The Hand

by AndreaLyn



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Love is a start, but I want more than that.”</i>
</p>
<p>Running lines with Lito doesn't usually come with the surprise that Hernando's in for today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Honey, Take Me By The Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Archie, Marry Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThlG8Zgbbc0) by Alvvays.

“Hernando, the script is here!”

Lito buzzes with nervous energy whenever he gets a new script, always eager to get down to the lines and the motivation and the hours that they spend discussing the characters and the situation. Hernando has grown to love it, too, but Lito seems far more hyped up than usual. He pops a piece of mango into his mouth, pausing in what he’s cutting for tomorrow morning’s snack and pokes his head out into the hallway. “Which is this for?”

Lito bounds up the stairs, grabbing Hernando by the hips to grasp him closer to kiss him passionately. “The role they wrote just for me,” he shares, eyes bright the way Hernando hasn’t seen him in months.

Not since Joaquin had released the pictures, at least.

Hernando has been concerned, not only because of the toll it’s taken on their life, but also because right after the pictures came out, Lito had sat him down and told him, very seriously, about ‘all these voices in my head’. 

And here Hernando had just thought that a flowery metaphor for something.

“Here, see,” Lito says, thrusting the spare copy of the script right into Hernando’s hands. “You remember? This is the writer who met me and wants to finance an action film with me as the bisexual lead,” he says. “James Bond, but sexier as he seduces both the villain and the girl,” he says, lips curling up with a deviant smirk that Hernando finds devastatingly sexy. “And now, now, it’s your turn.”

“Running lines?” Hernando makes a face. “I don’t see why you have me help you. Your co-stars inevitably ruin the beauty of the words the minute they take what I’ve made perfection,” he taunts, bursting into laughter when Lito grabs him by the waist and hauls him up, tugging him into the sitting area.

Still, he sits and expectantly holds out a hand for the second script that is, by now, customary. Lito’s agent has been sending two scripts ever since they bought this place, though the woman had never asked why.

Sometimes, Hernando wonders how many people had really known the truth about Lito and had just been too polite to say anything.

He takes a deep breath and flips open the script to the page Lito’s tapped adamantly with his fingers. “All right, all right,” he protests fondly, grateful that Lito is this excited about something, but feeling very caught up in the moment (maybe a little drowned by the river of enthusiasm, but he’s not going to complain). He scrolls down the page and frowns when he sees that he’ll be playing the female love interest, _again_. “Just once, I want to read the villain’s lines,” he says.

Lito reaches out to squeeze his knee, settling beside him on the sofa. “Next time, my love, next time,” he promises. “Let’s start from the top of scene thirty-one, yes?”

Hernando settles in, adjusts his glasses, and peers back at the page before to see where his motivation comes from. They’re jumping straight into the important stuff today, it seems, because it looks like they’re rehearsing the big climactic love scene. Hernando can see through Lito easily, though, and knows that he prefers the climactic love scenes because it increases the chances of them making out by the end of things.

If Hernando hadn’t been looking forward to the same thing, maybe he might have pointed it out. 

“I didn’t think we were going to make it,” Hernando reads, deliberating the choice of setting the dangerous previous scene at the outskirts of a dangerous blast, of course set off by the jealous villain who doesn’t want the hero to live if he cannot have him for himself. Tacky, perhaps. Filled with tropes? Undoubtedly. And yet, Hernando lives for this. “Are we safe, now?”

“Are we ever safe?” Lito replies, subtly slipping into Action Star Lito, which Hernando had lovingly branded many years ago.

He still finds himself overly charmed by Lito’s sudden shift through his emotions, but has at least learned to stop laughing at them when he sees them so abruptly.

“I do know this,” Lito goes on, shifting closer on the couch so there’s barely an inch between them. “All of this has made me realize that the most important thing in my life was nearly taken from me.” Lito reaches forward, tangling his fingers with Hernando’s tank top, tugging him closer. “And I can’t live without you.”

“You can,” Hernando goes off-script, mainly to himself as he tips his head back and forth, “I mean, food and water, you cannot live without, but me…”

He’s cut off by Lito pressing a kiss to his lips, muffling the laughter that’s trying to escape at Lito’s well-worn, effective technique. He receives a stern look for his trouble and defers to the task at hand with a nod, holding a hand up in surrender that he’ll behave and continue the scene as it’s supposed to be.

(For now, at least, until Hernando helps Lito take red pen to it and they send it back to the production team)

“But I thought…” Hernando gets breathless, as all of Lito’s leading ladies have a tendency to do.

“You’re the most important thing to me,” Lito says.

And it’s strange, because when Hernando looks at him, this isn’t the action star that graces Mexico’s screens. There’s no machismo pulsing and throbbing to make him look like a deadly gun-wielding brute. This is his Lito. This is Lito looking at him and saying these things to him.

“You know I love you,” Hernando reads the next lines.

“And what if that isn’t enough anymore?”

“How can love not be enough?” Hernando continues, genuinely curious what the answer will be.

“When love is only the start. When love is the foundation of what makes mountains, but devotion and a lifetime of tending to that love is what makes them shake and move and grow,” Lito speaks his lines as passionately as ever. He’s always had such conviction, as if he’s always believed whatever lie he’s spinning – whether the one on the screen, or the one that had been their personal lives. “Love is a start, but I want more than that.”

A beat, exactly as it says in the script (Hernando is very good at following suspenseful, drawn out rests). “What do you mean?”

“I mean this,” Lito says, and he shifts to the ground, bent down on one knee as he rests his palm atop Hernando’s thigh, staring up at him with wide, pleading eyes. “Hernando,” he says, and it’s enough to take him out of the script that he doesn’t look down to look at the next line. “Will you marry me?”

Lito’s earnest look is so pleading, so eager, so hopeful (and not without an edge of fear) that Hernando is briefly concerned about the motivation in this scene, but then he looks down at the script.

The script which says exactly what Lito has.

It reads, _Hernando, will you marry me_ , and that will serve him right for not skipping ahead (blame his need for suspense). 

That’s when it hits him that this isn’t just running lines. Lito isn’t acting. This is real. Hernando’s eyes widen with shock and considering he could talk for hours and hours about the art of wrestling, Hernando is left briefly without any words at all to speak. When he finally pries his gaze away from the script, Lito is holding out a ring and he’s beaming away. 

“You planned this,” Hernando accuses joyfully. “You planned all of this!”

“Aren’t you going to read your line?” Lito half-pleads, tapping the page below. “I know you can deliver it, really deliver it from the heart.”

Hernando stares down, expecting to see ‘yes’, but that’s not what it says.

It jus says, ‘say whatever’s in your heart’. 

Hernando reaches down to where Lito is kneeling, tugging him up and into his lap so he can cup his cheeks and lean in for the kiss he’s been yearning for ever since Lito went down on one knee. “You’ll be happy to know that the only word in my heart and my mind and my soul is yes, Lito,” he says. “Yes, I will.”

Lito grins against the kiss, closing his eyes. He lets out a huff of laughter, nuzzling his nose against Hernando’s throat. 

“What’s so funny?” Hernando murmurs.

“The noise in my head is unbelievable right now,” Lito says with a mock-groan. “And here I thought Daniela was going to be the only insufferable one.”

“Oh, she will be,” Hernando promises, wrapping his hand around Lito’s neck. “So does this mean no one’s going to ruin these beautiful lines in an actual movie?”

“We can make sure you’re on-set to advise the talent,” Lito promises. “Husband’s privileges.”

“Oh, your movies are about to get so much better,” Hernando swears, buoyant with the joy that’s overwhelming him. He’s always known that he’s going to spend the rest of his life with Lito, but it says so much that Lito is willing to take this _big_ step that will bring the public in on the secret he’s held for so long.

And that? Well, it’s the most courageous thing a heart has ever done, as far as Hernando is concerned.

“I love you,” Hernando says, taking the ring that’s rightfully his, sliding it onto his hand. “Look at that, a perfect fit.” It’s simple, not too gaudy, but it’s been inscribed on the inside to say ‘my heart is not a clock’ and it takes away Hernando’s breath, because he hadn’t thought that Lito even remembered that day.

Lito slides their palms together, stretching them out so he can study the ring on Hernando’s hand. “This is right,” he says, quietly, as if meant for just the two of them. “This is exactly what I want.”

“Remember that when we’re knee deep in wedding preparations,” Hernando replies.

And yet, they both know that the wedding is just the beginning. It’s the rest of their lives that they’re both really looking forward to. Love is their start. Now they get to tend to it and make sure it thrives. It’s the best challenge Hernando’s ever had in his life.


End file.
